


Proving A Point

by Damien_Kova



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Paizuri, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Pissed off and finally done with Green Heart’s shenanigans (and her large rack), White Heart has her way with the woman.





	Proving A Point

Enough had been enough! White Heart couldn’t stand the fact that all she did today was walk around with Green Heart for some gaming collaboration event between their two nations to tie bonds together, watching her gigantic tits bouncing all day while everyone stared and gawked at the green-haired woman. “You bitch! You didn’t set up this collaboration to show off new tech, you did it to flaunt those massive tits of yours and steal my supporters!”   
  
“I don’t know what you mean, Blanc. This was your sisters’ idea, remember? They wanted you to try and get along with me, earn a bit of following… I’ve done nothing wrong.~” The green-haired woman couldn’t help but smirk as she stood in the middle of her friend’s home, purposefully bouncing to her toes in order to make her breasts bounce and jiggle for White Heart to see. Green Heart couldn’t stop herself from feeling joyful about this moment, actually having come by to spread the news about new tech, but always finding it a treat making her friend angry with her. “But if I did, just what are you going to do about it?~”   
  
That was the moment that White Heart snapped. Everything seemed to tilt as she slammed her busty friend onto the floor underneath her, adjusting herself within her suit just enough for her hard cock to thump down against the other woman’s stomach. “I’m gonna fuck those jiggly tits of yours and show the world just how much of a hussy you are!” There was no resistance from the green-haired woman as she slammed her hips forward, forcing her cock to fit perfectly into the mountain of cleavage that Vert possessed in her HDD form, loving the soft gasp that left her in response. The white-haired CPU didn’t hesitate to grab the massive mounds with a firm grip, holding them in place as her fingers sank into the soft skin. “Damn bitch. Trying to steal my support with these things. I’ve always hated them!”   
  
Bringing a hand to her lips, Green Heart bit down on her finger to keep herself quiet. Deep down, she wanted to giggle at the sheer amount of anger that her friend had at the moment, loving and admiring just how passionate she got over their differentiating chest size. It always made her feel a bit admired to hear Blanc curse at her because of something so simple, knowing that if the Lowee CPU didn’t care in some form, there would be no anger. However, the only thing that escaped her lips were heavy breaths and quiet moans as the most sensitive part of her body were fondled and played with, the thick cock that White Heart possessed being enough to appear out the top of her cleavage with each thrust. “Such a naughty mouth. If anyone could see you right now, they would definitely convert to Leanbox.~”

 

A loud growl left Blanc in response to Vert’s comment, her body and mind running wild as she could already feel the pleasure from the large, warm, and soft breasts wrapped around her shaft. There was nothing else she wanted to say, knowing that she just wanted to coat the large tits in her seed to show Green Heart just how much of a slut she really was, even if it meant she was just giving in to her anger and probably doing just what the other CPU wanted of her. However, as White Heart, the pleasure was the last thing on her mind as her fingers sank even deeper into the soft flesh that she was holding, earning another loud moan from the Leanbox woman. “You hear that? Your slutty moans from being used and fucked like a toy? No wonder people use your systems for porn!”

 

Unfortunately, Green Heart couldn’t say anything in response, moaning too loudly and turning her head to the side as a deep blush came to her cheeks. The busty CPU couldn’t deny the pleasure that she was feeling from having her breasts squeezed and used roughly like this, especially since it meant earning such a passionate reaction from the other woman. “R-Real funny… At least I accept people making porn of my characters… Instead of forcing it all to go down like some kind of prude.~” At this point, it was just an attempt to earn more passion and anger out of White Heart, seeing where things would go if they got a bit crazy.   
  
“Prude?! Shut the fuck up! Am I really a prude as I paint your tits?!” Rising up to her feet and grabbing her thick, throbbing shaft, White Heart pointed it directly as Green Heart’s chest, moaning as she came. Rope after rope of thick, warm, sticky cum painted both her friend’s chest and her friend’s face, leaving her a sticky and cum-coated mess. “Or maybe I’ll still be a prude to you when I knock you up!”   
  
“What-” The fun and humor at the moment immediately faded away for Green Heart, her cheeks burning even brighter now as she tried to sit up just in time to find herself flipped over and on her hands and knees. “Blanc, dear, this isn’t funny anymore….. Stop…” A soft gasp escaped her as she felt the hard cock pressing against her pussy through her suit, a sigh of relief leaving her a moment later when she realized that her friend would never be able to move the suit. It was always extremely tight on her, after all. Even she couldn’t move it much after transforming, apart from her breasts and their bouncing. “Please, I didn’t want you to get so upset. I just wanted to tease a little.~”

 

“You wanted to tease… You just wanted to tease me, Vert? Well, that’s too bad. There have always been two things I wanted from you over the years. To fuck those tits and to fuck you into a messy slut. I’m not stopping until I’ve done both!” Shoving her hips forward, White Heart groaned quietly when she felt her cock push through the suit, ripping it, and sinking the first few inches into her friend’s incredibly tight pussy. “Fuck! It feels incredible! No wonder people want to fuck you so much.~” Licking her lips, White Heart immediately buried the rest of her thick shaft into Green Heart’s tight, quivering snatch.

 

Everything seemed to peak when her friend forced each and every inch of her hard cock into Green Heart, causing her heart to skip a beat and her eyes to roll into the back of her head. The feeling of being stuffed full of such a thick cock in this form was enough to cause her inner walls to clamp down right then and there, a very minor orgasm causing her body to shake. “F-Fuck…” The busty green-haired woman gripped hard on the floor, not knowing what to do other than to sit there and take it. Though, that didn’t seem like a bad idea once Blanc actually started thrusting into her, the massive rod pushing against her womb and already starting to throb. “Oh gods… B-Be careful, Blanc…”

 

Leaning over her friend’s body now, pressing her nearly flat chest against Green Heart’s back, the Lowee CPU moved her hands from the other woman’s hips to her chest, grabbing onto the large mounds like they were some kind of handle as she whispered into her ear. “Oh? You want me to be careful? Well… Fuck. No.~” Cackling as she started to pick up the pace of her thrusts, White Heart more than happily squeezed and kneading the soft mounds like she was milking a cow, purposefully playing with them pointed to the ground in case they actually started to leak milk. “I wonder if a cow like you can actually produce milk!~”

 

She highly doubted being able to, especially in this form, but Vert didn’t have the answer to that statement, her arms growing weaker and weaker by the moment as the pleasure started to get to her. Every thrust felt heavenly, every squeeze on her chest hurt in the more blissful way, and the way White Heart’s hips slammed against her plump rear end felt ecstatic each and every time. There was nothing she could or even wanted, to do other than to give in to the pleasure. And that’s just what she did when she felt a hard smack land against one of her breasts, a loud and needy moan leaving her lips as her tongue rolled out of her mouth.

 

Right away, Blanc could hear near animalistic and slutty panting that left her green-haired friend, bringing a smile to her lips as she gently bit down on her ear. “Come on, Vert. You’ll be more of a slut than that for me, won’t you?~” Despite still feeling angry at the busty woman, the sense of domination and control that she had calmed her down more than enough to realize just what she was doing and react accordingly. Tracing kisses from Green Heart’s ear to her neck, the Lowee CPU bit down on the sensitive skin, earning another loud moan from Vert. “Atta girl. Be a good bitch for me and scream.~”

 

Thrusts after sudden and blissful thrust into her, Green Heart screamed at the top of her lungs in pure and utter bliss, loving the way she was being dominated over something as simple as her breasts jiggling. It was a wonderful thing in her mind, especially given the fact that she knew she was going to become pregnant by the end of it. So, when White Heart’s teeth clenched down around her neck once again, leaving yet another mark, nothing was stopping the busty woman from cumming right then and there. Her inner walls tightened around the thick shaft that continued to plunge into her and fuck her through her orgasm, her pleasure only continuing to grow despite being in the middle of an incredible orgasm.

 

On the other hand, White Heart was still thrusting away, loving the feeling of Leanbox’s CPU’s cunt clamping down around her member, throbbing inside of her like she was going to cum. It wasn’t until Green Heart turned her head around to look at her that she reached her peak, able to see the lust and love in those green eyes of hers right away. Cumming right then and there, Blanc slammed her hips as hard as she could against the plump rear end one final time, rope after rope of her thick, fertile, potent cum filling Vert’s womb. She was so lost in her pleasure that she didn’t even notice the clear amount of cum that tricked out of the quivering pussy, her teeth catching her lower lip for a moment before the green-haired woman fell forward off of her cock and rolled onto her back. “Fuck… That… Was incredible…”

 

Green Heart stared up at her friend in silence for a moment, albeit panting and breathing heavily as she stayed on her back. She didn’t know just what to say, knowing that she didn’t want to moment to stop while she still had the stamina to remain in her HDD form, but unsure if she wanted to just flat out ask if this should continue on. However, that question was quickly answered for her when she felt the hard cock move up her body and toward her breasts once again. “Again? For someone who hates my supple breasts, you sure enjoy the feeling of them.~”

 

“All they’re good for is being fucked and being coated in cum. They’re worthless, but I might as well make good use of them. We’ll be seeing each other more often after all, since I’m not going to stop until you’re fucking pregnant.” Grabbing onto and groping both of the large mounds in front of her once again, a soft smile came to Blanc’s lips as she watched Vert’s do the same. “Got a problem with that?”

 

“Nope! Just fuck me until you’re satisfied.~”


End file.
